


穿越！成为白雪公主

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 滑稽童话，真诚爱恋，童叟无欺。





	穿越！成为白雪公主

 

   

   

    阿尔弗雷德从未惊慌失措，直到他被套上一整个麻袋。

   

    或者该说，他正穿上了一个麻袋。松松垮垮，大半条腿甩在草坪，坦坦荡荡的，由下而上的寒风冷得让净身高近一米八的美国男人开口哆嗦——老天，天知道那群美女是怎么抗住波士顿的室外低温，这下史迪仔都被冻回外太空。

   

    他站起身来，还不忘抖了抖这身脏兮兮的麻袋——粗麻织的，边角毛料粗糙地仿佛要划破男人结实的肌肉。这鬼地方好歹也给自己留下一件得以蔽体的玩意，即便这仿佛塞在轮胎里闷上半年的塑胶恶臭险些熏歪他的鼻子。阿尔弗雷德总算迈出了步伐，扎在脚板的野草又刺又痒，缺上两条固定带的破树皮凑齐了他的鞋。茂密的草丛树林充占视野，冲荡在郊野石块间的涓涓水声刺耳得就像八十台焊接机在耳边嗡鸣作业。

    

    拜托，他，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯年少有为，事业有成，结了婚也捐了款，美满富足得就差全世界的慕羡，虽说从商手段难免有些不干净，但功过相抵自己也算是个好人，既然如此，自己又是因为什么而沦落到这番境地，没有钞票没有手机，满口袋里空剩几块泥泞还有三粒铁皮碎屑，沾在树皮鞋底下就像是被踩上一脚的烤焦面包——核桃拌山莓，焦黑得就像出自伴侣之手。年轻的柯克兰先生优雅得体，赚得一手好钱，也玩得起商界游戏，人生里除了喝错酒走错房打爽了一炮外可谓是没有任何污点，当然，后者也让他顺利地嫁对了郎——完美赢家琼斯先生们——阿尔弗雷德爱惨了这一句形容比拟，以至于现在想起都不住挂念给相关媒体狗仔潇洒签支票的日子。上帝保佑，这到底怎么回事。他不禁再度由心自问，即便这个不知道什么狗屁世界里或许也不归上帝老头管理。

   

    静候拯救并非英雄所为，力量，脑袋，还有不灭的意志力，年轻男孩乐意凭这一切撬开困境的嘴巴。满布的荆棘勾破赤裸的双腿，茂密的繁枝划刺脸颊与发丝。寒风抹白了男人的脸庞，冻得发紫的唇一遍遍地念叨着可能的遗言和寄托。

   

    自己名下的财产去向由所爱安排，相信选择相伴一生的爱人定能将这笔彰显曾经奋斗的证明用在正途；加拿大的不动产全部赠予马修，不同于野心勃勃的自己，安然自若的孪生兄弟也真该需要一些支撑生活的硬性资本，几套房子和酒店的盈利至少比他的几幅画要强；弗朗西斯那一群伙计也拿上几笔钱吧，酒吧玩腻了也还有重兴的资本，至于王耀，狡猾的东方商人总想法设法从自己身上榨出更多的利益，对这家伙一定要多加防备……

    

    阿尔弗雷德如是盘算着的同时，也不由地加快前进奔跑的步伐。没错，奔跑。他不知道从哪里找来一把斧头——好家伙，或许在这个狗屁不通的世界里，反过来违反常理也同样成立——用力地挥着利器，他挣脱了烦人的藤蔓还有咬人的蚂蚁，披上麻袋光着大半截腿的模样对脱离困境而言无疑是累赘，但也多亏了宽松随意的装备，自己的这身怪力总算找着了放肆施展的机会余地。

     

    斧头与力量的结合砍碎了树木的屏障，几道微光像是泼溅在干涸沙漠的水滴，可怜而又饱含希望地散落掌心。等不及暂作歇息的盼望，耗尽肌肉与骨头缝里所剩的所有力量，阿尔弗雷德更加卖力地寻求出路。他可说不准这些摔落跟后的藤蔓是否会像烦人蚯蚓那样重获生命，他也顾不上几欲断裂的斧头还有勉强蔽体的麻袋破损，他要撕裂摸不清头脑的现状，琼斯总裁从没有向任何人与事认输，包括现在。

     

     

    一栋屋子映落在蔚蓝的双眸，蘑菇房，大片爬山虎吞噬长满青苔的墙壁，衬上染成深色的高大落羽杉，矮小的房屋衬得更不起眼。这屋子兴许并不算小，开敞在高处的窗户仿佛能触及蓝天，只可惜独特的设计与涂料的不堪重负，本该更为精美的墙壁与屋檐现成为雨水的囚徒，斑斑驳驳的模样与不合理的叠加结构相配，童话故事般的蘑菇屋座落跟前，即便作为加分项的斑点背后藏着脆弱的腐木与稀水泥。信箱的支杆插入泥土，松软的泥土与不自然润湿的娇花宣告此境不属荒凉。风里揉碎光斑与斜影，萦绕耳旁的叶响仿佛正为沉默的玫瑰歌唱——有人住在这里，身份华贵口袋口味独特，既喜欢用七个水杯装上一份报纸（老天，他还特地平均分为七份），又独爱苹果与锄头，最关键的是口袋里至少还有点钱，忘在花园的怀表正流淌着宣扬昂贵的金光。

     

    活得倒像是在童话故事。

   

    门没有锁，枯萎的勿忘我与松果编为花环，钉在樟木制的门扉上，与坑洼点缀的树皮相衬，竟显得有几分小巧可爱。门檐并不算高，以阿尔弗雷德的个子进去，还得稍加弯腰。简单朴素的家具装潢是普通人家的首选，但插在玻璃杯的野花却无声地展现主人家的浪漫与追求。森林外的风冒然闯入，漏过窄窗揉进屋内，清新的野草芳香淆落樟木留香，鼻翼间揽下意外的淡雅收获。开放式的厨房餐桌上摆满瓶瓶罐罐，颜色各异的香料使得这一切看起来更像是隔离实验台。一缕暖阳散落窗沿，翻飞的书页夹杂惬意的碎响，夹杂红格子衬布的雅趣，像极了英国爱人的品调。

   

    餐桌旁摆着七把椅子，七盏烛台将眼前的一切衬得巧合至诡异。七个水杯，七双拖鞋，顾不上等来屋主的允许，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地拉开厨房抽屉，瞧见只有一份的餐具后心情也总算稍有平静。私闯民宅对方要是共有七个人，哪怕强大健硕如阿尔弗雷德，他解释和处理起来也实在够呛。可抛开现实，小房子与无人的森林，七份物件与只身一人，视线扫过表露于麻袋的落魄，一个幼稚可笑但又有几分合理的假设爬上他的脑海。

   

    如果，他是说如果。

   

    这鬼地方与展开，怕不会确为童话故事。

   

    而自己这身境地和经历。

   

    该不会对应的是柔弱可爱，既被王后多次暗杀，热爱苹果派但最后为一口苹果呛死，死后还被王子险些带走揩油的倒霉孩子——

   

    白雪公主吧。

   

   一股恶寒灌入阿尔弗雷德的心间，揪住胃的同时也让男人攥紧砧板上的肉——旁边的菜刀。屋子的主人看似不擅厨艺，切得坑坑洼洼的苹果若不是摆在水果盘里，阿尔弗雷德险些将其误认为将会是猪牛朋友的早餐。一块洋葱忘在橱柜上，小小丑丑的，像极了砧板的逃兵。顺手轻切一刀，意外的锋利给予阿尔弗雷德安心与惊讶。他不打算以暴制暴，可至少能谋得自保——谁也说不准能将木桩制的砧板切得满布刀痕的伙计，向自己递来的是鲜花与欢迎，还是被对方切成块丁状的命运。无论是几个世纪前的小说桥段，还是当下热映的好莱坞大片，这种投射在童话故事的恶趣味可谓是从不过时。

   

    狭长的楼梯连接未知，吱呀作响的木地板总让人不由担心断裂塌坏。与外在展现的蘑菇屋印象无差，拥挤狭小是阿尔弗雷德挤在楼梯里的感受。尊敬的琼斯先生可不算胖，可锻炼而成的胸肌实在是难逃窄窗上生锈图钉的骚扰。他总算爬上屋子的顶楼，或许屋主就在这里，楼下开敞的房门里寻不见任何踪迹与人影。

     

    两扇房门静候阿尔弗雷德的到来。一扇门扉高及天花板，宽敞的开间大概容得三个成年男性同时通过。相较之下，另一扇门扉却衬得分外窄小，刚及肩膀的高度，狭窄得仿佛侧身才能勉强通过的宽度，还有充当门板的朽木——又脆又薄，仿佛稍微用力就能撞破这带虫洞的可怜玩意。对比之下，阿尔弗雷德近乎不带犹豫地选择了前者。这是理所当然，用脚趾头想想也知道，比起似小杂物间破烂不堪的隔门，显然人们都会选择前者。拜托，又没有什么特殊癖好，这混账世界也总不会掺上灰姑娘的剧本，谁还会住在后者，更何况这家主人实在富裕——他又发现了几块商币，纯金的，被明晃晃地甩在楼梯台面上，夸张的雕纹简直是低俗的炫耀。

   

    压低身躯，阿尔弗雷德等待绝佳的时机。他没有手机，留在手踝上的腕表就像是坏掉的指南针那样飞快旋转，找不着短暂歇停的刹那。灿烂的和光透过天窗散落阁楼，为陈朽的木地板覆上一层浅色薄纱，朦朦胧胧，仿佛能捉住飘散在空中的尘埃。

   

    他的手里握紧菜刀，在不算炎热的时节里掌心却覆上薄汗。蔚蓝是窗外天际的主色，同样也是眼下紧张与专注所藏之处。门没有锁，插在孔里的钥匙保证了前行的畅通。一贯擅长掌握格局主调的琼斯先生绷紧神经，渴望在这全然未知的环境里找到一丝系往熟悉的细绳。他还不能死，还没赚够钱，也没有亲手将最爱的人带往上帝的跟前。阿尔弗雷德不允许自己成为亚瑟生命的过客，唯有亲自陪伴至最后一瞬，他才能安心且守信地献上一辈子的幸福，而不是只身一人的孤独。他的脚还能动，手指还没有抽筋，紧张将多余的激素灌满躯体，可不至于影响行动。他一定要从这个鬼地方出去，然后抱紧最爱的人耻笑这场滑稽的噩梦。

   

    阿尔弗雷德这般想着，同时试探性地打开紧闭的房门。

   

    突然，像是触及了什么机关，房间里瞬时传来了一声巨响。房门尚未完全敞开，可仍不影响声音的刺耳响亮。有什么打翻在地上，沉闷的声响伴随木地板的颤动传向屋外。天窗外的阳光依旧美好，但投落在阿尔弗雷德掌心的只有冷汗与高度预警。

   

    地板在颤抖，不知道是得益于紧张的心情还是徒步越过森林的疲倦，这振幅在阿尔弗雷德看来竟似攻城的猛兽。窗户在抖动，仿佛有一万只蜜蜂在狭窄的蜂箱里不满怒吼。房间里不绝地传来撞倒物件的声音，乒呤乓啷得直像急需镇定剂的暴徒。他听见了窗帘撕碎的可怜碎响，他本能地嗅到危险的意味，他甚至还听到逐渐接近的脚步声，混在愈发响亮的啼叫里……对，啼叫，听起来可像极了儿时在加利福利亚农场里瞧见的杜洛克猪。

     

    而事实不负所望地令琼斯先生有生以来第一次感到后悔——对自己的精准直觉。屋内的所存等不及缓慢开门的悬念，几声吼叫下立马冲入眼前，硬生生地将结实的木门撞出可怕的窟窿。一头猪出现在阿尔弗雷德的跟前——没错，一头猪，红毛肥胖，若将这笨重的身躯放在过往，那可真对得上屋主富裕的特征。

   

    被扰乱美梦的感受并不好，这句话显然正确，无论是对于能基本沟通的人，还是怒目对视的猪。老天，这到底是怎么回事，怎么会有人将一头猪困在顶楼，还是豪华宽敞的房间。阿尔弗雷德不禁后退，猛然间他甚至不由地羡慕真正的白雪公主，好歹落魄的她在奇怪的房子里是遇到七个善良的小矮人，好家伙他面对的可是一头猪，瞪圆眼睛摩擦脚跟就差一双獠牙。他手里有刀——对，没错，一把菜刀，他有钱有势还是拳击高手，可他妈的这头猪不认识钱说不定见到枪杆还会咬上一口，而自己没有麻醉针没有镇定剂，空有一把刀没任何技术还不知道能不能剁穿那层赛比臭氧层厚度的肥油。

     

    只可惜相较于绞尽脑汁寻求出路的美国商人，异界肉猪可省了这点操心。没有任何耐心也没有多少预兆，对方便牟足了劲地冲向阿尔弗雷德。感谢上帝还有这个狗屁不通的世界，千钧一发之际弥留在刀刃上的洋葱汁竟成了这场人猪交战的关键，条件反射似地护头后退，竟恰好将其甩向对方，不偏不倚地正中眼球！突如其来的刺疼阻挠了杜洛克猪的前进，可作为代价，发狂后的伙计仍停不下脚步，本该一人一猪对峙的场面，便戏剧性地沦为两者相拥向前滑动的处境。他的性命是保住了，至少被顶上的腰还奇迹般得还能活动，只可怜了蔽体的麻袋，破破烂烂的，好在某个重要部位没有遇上猪的獠牙。

   

    不过身后的腐木就没有那么幸运，虫蛀侵蚀的薄木板兴许还撑不住一颗网球的施压，更别说成年男性与一头猪。果不其然，抢在双唇抵上可怜的门把时，这一人一猪的滑稽组合便率先冲破层层阻挠，以马术比赛里的零分姿势完美地冲进屋内，撞翻陈设、口袋里还没点补偿款的入室方式可谓是空前绝后的错误典范。阿尔弗雷德一头栽进窗台，连带撞倒数不尽的书与草稿，这才在毛线团的扯拉下停住了脚步。结实的墙壁毫不留情给男人带来入骨的痛感，那头精明的猪唯独闯祸后才懂得伪装乖巧愚昧的便利。惯于打滚的习惯果然优于躯体上的优势，没到一会这惹祸的家伙就挣脱而出，走廊上回荡着仿佛能猜想混乱场景的巨响。他摔着了脑袋，耳朵嗡嗡作响但不至于失聪，没有需要骗得眼泪和利润的少女，阿尔弗雷德也不需要被坑上失忆等烂俗套路。勉强支起身体，他扯了扯短得不行的大麻袋，内心骂娘的同时发现了不得了的现况。

   

    ——刀呢？

   

    顺着撞入的轨迹环顾望去，四散的视线总算在身旁找到了聚焦一点。谢天谢地，菜刀正直直地捅入木架，可怜的纯木制柜具在锐利的封口下裂开一团。没挨上人命，这单薄的木板柜子赔偿款自己也能勉强承受——就算没钱，好歹也能靠双手重新量身定做。刚提起的心终有机会稍加放下，撑起身体，阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，几欲施加在刀柄上的力量本该令这意外的相遇回落终结。

   

    直至他瞧见眼前的男人。

   

   他正靠在木架下，窄小的肩膀套上普通的白衬衫，简单经典的款式将男人偏浅的肤色衬得更加白皙。米灰色的围裙系在纤细的腰间，耐脏的黑裤子旁甩落两只粗毛线织手套，几只指头上还破了洞，缝上补丁后与其说显得困迫，倒平添几分可爱。和光散落朦胧浅金，可唯独在男人的发梢上，这一切又是那么写实。他的睫毛很长，弯起的弧度似红唇的末角，勾起讨吻似的火苗。稻草铺满阁楼的一角，但绽放在身后与手心的鲜花却使阴暗的角落重现灿烂。几张写满笔记的草稿落在身旁，连同沾墨的钢笔与男人的美梦，勾勒着异世的不变美好。

   

    阿尔弗雷德认识这个男人。他怎么可能不认识他，他诱惑自己亲品禁果，他撩起心间不灭欲火，他与自己握紧双手，约定在生命的尽头亲吻相守余生的赠礼。他占据了自己生命里无数次第一次，也私自成为唯一一次。但或许对方不知道，自此之后，他便成为阿尔弗雷德爱情与人生里的最后一次。尝上一口就再也摆脱不了的瘾，唯有亚瑟•柯克兰共酌即好。

   

    来不及多想，也不分狼狈，阿尔弗雷德用力地抱紧沉睡中的男人，施加在窄小肩膀上的力量大得仿佛要把这副纤细的躯体揉入体内。他嗅到了野草的清新，混上玫瑰的雅调与红茶的余韵，那便是亚瑟最有魅力的独特香水。阿尔弗雷德分不清此刻的心情，他当然不希望所爱出现在这样一个莫名其妙的世界里，可待拥抱一瞬，他在熟悉的心跳声里找到了久违的安心。

   

    “亚蒂。”

   

    感受到身下男人的动静，阿尔弗雷德温柔地呼唤所爱的昵称。严肃的柯克兰先生容不得夹带私心的称呼，无论是出于友善还是咒骂，可唯独阿尔弗雷德的呼唤，他总无法抗拒。或许是由不得拒绝的恋爱强势，亦或者是共享只属于彼此的爱称，瞧见这张精巧但略显苍白的脸庞为自己而逐渐染上可爱的绯红时，这着实是一次不错的享受。

   

    而眼前的现状却朝他的这团热火泼上一盆冷水。

   

    碧绿撞入蔚蓝，映落约定相守的伴侣身影，这双眼睛非但一改以往的坦然蜜意，还恰恰相反地晃过惊恐。男人迅速撑起身子，用力推开阿尔弗雷德的力道仿佛在呼喊陌生与恐惧。他弯着腰，猛然缩起的姿态令阿尔弗雷德不由地想起受惊的野猫。亚瑟——或许该说神似亚瑟的男人，飞快地往后倒退，撞在木架间的狭窄缝隙里，手里还不忘握紧一把菜刀——被遗忘在木架子上的利器总算换来一方的重视，握紧在手心里，这把本用于防身的帮手成为了直指威胁自己的叛徒。

   

    “你是谁！”

   

    男人大声地冲自己吼道。

   

    “别闹，我的英格兰。”

    

    温柔地安抚伴侣，阿尔弗雷德坦然地伸出手——一个拥抱，或者一个吻，他总能凭这不变的伎俩，换来对方的面红耳赤，还有不同缘由均归于原谅的有利局势。

     

    但这套功夫显然不适用于当下。递去的手飞快地挨上一记回拍，即便长着同一张脸，但跟前的男人却显露更有力道的回击——或许这得得益于伴侣对自己的过分宠溺。结婚几年，他们也不是没有争吵，实在想不通时两人甚至还相约拳场，实打实地搏击远比言语更能坦白说不清的心情。长着同样的身体结构，俩大男人在磨合方面实在不适合谈情说爱。可挥在掌心的力量却没有任何这方面的意思，抗拒，或者该说是露骨的反感。

    

    “离我远点，你这个不速之客！”

     

    “等等，”拽住对方的手臂，阿尔弗雷德竟感到有些不知所措。他猜想了各种各样的可能，但万万没想到自己不偏不倚地迎上顶级头奖。“你真的不认识我？”吐出唇齿的言语与其说是对现状的询问，听起来更似自知之明状的否认坦白。

   

    回目蔚蓝，跟前的男人仍然没有半点共鸣或变化。他反手用力地扣住阿尔弗雷德的手踝，用力按死在脉络筋骨的力道仿佛要折断对方的手腕。面对琼斯先生的入心询问，他可谓是没有留有任何情面——或许反过来，他对于这个莫名其妙地出现在眼前的男人与莫名其妙的问题，可谓是没有半点打算奉陪伺候的意味。“除了你作为裸男趴在我的身上！”

     

    “英雄我好歹还有麻袋！”即便这可怜的布料实在无法为自己洗去误认为暴露狂的冤情。凝视这双幽美可又冷漠陌生的眸子半晌，阿尔弗雷德这才勉强接受对方或许着实不是亚瑟——至少不是自己所认识的亚瑟的可能。他举起双手，还不忘顺带拽上木架旁挂上的另一件围裙，与麻袋一同构成遮蔽身体的好搭档。“好吧好吧，放轻松，你知道我没有恶意（I come from peace）。”他竭尽全力地保持语调的亲和友善。阿尔弗雷德真需要一面镜子，摆在眼前，好好地瞧瞧自己这副比哭还难看的笑颜到底是什么模样。

     

    高举手里的菜刀，显然对方还没有放下心来。“你怎么证明。”男人向自己询问。

   

    “至少我手无寸铁。”

   

    “可你正折磨着我的眼睛！”尤其是这两条还长有腿毛的长腿，由围裙和麻袋里露出一大截，画面美得让人不敢直视。

   

    “阿尔弗雷德，二十三岁，已婚。”他无奈地坦言，尤其是最后一个单词，阿尔弗雷德翘舌着重念出的声音重得仿佛能使屋里荡起回音——拜托，我结婚了，对方还像极了你，于是能不能稍微敛起狐疑的视线，这副重合度极高的德行只让自己愈发地思念远方的爱人——“别问我为什么出现在这里，如果我知道我一定会选择原路返回。”

   

    大概是言语的坦然与神态的真诚换来了对方的信赖，亦或者单纯因为顶着这副模样的家伙看起来与迷路在森林的野狗同样狼狈，对方总算以放下刀具的缓慢动作宣告对峙的终结。

   

    “亚瑟•柯克兰。”他抬起头来，像是在确认比自己强壮不少的男人是否友善，可待视线略过某人勉强以麻袋和围裙遮挡的部位时，对方竟涨红着脸急忙移开视线。青涩可爱得很，远不及自己伴侣那般大胆火辣。“你该知道我的故事。”他小声嘟囔。

     

    “如果我说‘不’呢。”

   

    “既然这样，你是怎么活了二十三年。”不仅是名字，条件反射似的恶狠回击倒与自己所认识的亚瑟像得可怕。多年的婚姻使得男人修得一套对柯克兰式的谈话秘籍：主动认瘪不一定是输家，回到床上一切依旧。他如是总结着，现在也如是说服自我。

    

    几道暖阳洒在彼此的身上，轻柔温暖，捧在手心里，如碰不及的记忆与过往。“不过是被赶出家门的丧家犬罢了。”他轻声浅笑，似嘲讽，也似讥笑。“没权没势，空有最尊贵的血统还有妒忌王座的兄长们，只能靠几块钱还有森林里的朋友，勉强地维系生活。”

   

    “原来如此。”阿尔弗雷德配合地点了点头，反复回响在耳际的言语多得男人的再三咀嚼。闯入陌生森林的落魄，遇见奇怪屋子的经历，还有空气里熏得发腻的芳香，他猛然想起了什么，顾不上提好麻袋，一把捉住亚瑟询问。“等等，亚瑟，这样说来你是王子？”

   

    突如其来的询问令亚瑟摸不清头脑，而随声落下的衣衫更是折磨着他的双目。老天，这玩意竟是如此狰狞，简直不堪入目。急忙移开视线，亚瑟竭力按耐声音里的颤抖，继续强掩羞涩。“是又怎么……”

   

    得到肯定答复后的阿尔弗雷德刹那间愣在原地，不由长大的嘴巴里仿佛塞满对这个奇妙世界的惊讶无措。

   

    好家伙，这么说来，

   

    敢情躺在鲜花里的不是公主。

   

    而王子是被菜刀吓醒的？！

     

   

    无论前一秒你是在曼哈顿的办公室里偷吃来自维也纳的黑森林蛋糕，还是摔到叫天不应叫地不灵的混账世界里，哪怕你好端端地做着总裁骤然沦为披着麻袋的可怜落魄白雪公主（男），生活总还得继续，即便摆在面前的玩意又硬又酸。

   

    字面意思——虽然用看起来很有说服力的哲理与暗喻稍作美化，这也改变不了碟子里的不明物体同样精得柯克兰手艺的精髓。老天，难道名为“亚瑟•柯克兰”的伙计厨艺都是那么独特劲爆，阿尔弗雷德实在想不通同样是按照现有的菜谱，奈何出自对方之手的料理都是那么带有梦幻色彩，哪怕在这个魔幻随意地能空手出现斧头的异世特无法动摇它的力量与地位。

     

    “也就是说，你并不是这个世界的人？”

   

    递去一杯热茶，亚瑟向阿尔弗雷德询问。赤裸大半个肩膀与腿的男人总算换下辣疼眼睛的大麻袋，同款的衬衫长裤在绅士身上穿出宽松清爽的即感，可放在阿尔弗雷德却显得滑稽可爱。纽约不仅凭汉堡薯条提供了对得上体型的热量，同样也借功能齐全的健身房赚足了人们对这副健硕躯体的慕羡渴望。

   

    “谢天谢地，你总算相信了我的话。”

   

    他接过茶杯。缺了一个口子的杯柄撑不住自身的重量，只奈得两人双手交叠的瞬间。温度传去的刹那，对方便脸红地收起手来，手忙脚乱的动作渗透骨子里的慌张。还真像。同样的粗眉毛，同样的绿眸，同样落在脸庞两侧的可爱绯红，就连总惹上奇怪的朋友这一点也一模一样。比如伴侣口中不存在的独角兽和飞飞兔，比如为亚瑟提供暂居寄宿的好友——七个，长着一张赛比芭比娃娃般精致的脸庞，但却把脑袋安在一身恶趣味的肌肉上。

   

    “我只是不相信在我的国度里会有一个在森林里裸奔的疯子。”大概是察觉到阿尔弗雷德挂在唇角的浅笑，被戏弄似的亚瑟有些不满地嘲讽回击。“还套着半截麻袋。”毫无偏差，直击痛处。

     

    “得了吧伙计。”明明生活在截然不同的世界，可为什么说话狠毒的习惯却从没有相异。好家伙，难道恶言嘲讽早就刻在“亚瑟•柯克兰”一名的灵魂上吗。阿尔弗雷德头疼地揉乱头发，轻汲一口杯中的热茶。道不出名字的茶滑入舌尖，尊贵的琼斯先生独爱咖啡，但这不影响他从恋人所爱的茶中，尝到温馨与诚意。

     

    “于是说，你那边的世界怎么样？”

   

    “没有魔法也没有什么幻想，实打实的钞票与人情交易。交通乱得像一团狗屎，好端端的现状总会有傻子为了业绩而搅乱。”晃过身后窗外的繁枝，挑剔的琼斯先生努了努嘴抱怨道：“也没有那么茂密的森林，好家伙要是那群家伙能稍有一点保护环境的意识，相信加利福利亚的夏天不会反常至整整四十度。”

     

    “但你还是挂念那里，不是吗。”他无声窃笑。几只百灵鸟落在窗台，轻啄特地撒上的面包屑，“扑腾”地拍打着翅膀，温柔捋顺羽毛的动作仿佛满溢源于血肉的亲情。“家乡。”亚瑟低声细语。

   

    “或许吧。”顺着视线，阿尔弗雷德回眸望去。窃食的白鸟经不住视线的略过，连忙拍打着翅膀转身离开。一枝细芽留在窗台，石榴花，偏细的叶片衬上小小的红花，在米黄色的窗帘轻抚下衬得分外可爱——他看到或许会很开心。阿尔弗雷德不禁浅笑。“因为有他在。”

     

    意料之外的称呼暴露了对方的性别，然而亚瑟却没有显得多么惊讶。他不改神色地轻抿醇茶，扬起的笑意里是最本质的祝愿。

   

    “你的爱人？”

     

    “他值得我付出所有。”

     

    “他很幸福。”王子的声音里藏不住慕羡。

     

    “你也会。”美国男人回以同样的祈愿。

     

    “不，唯独这一点，或许这一辈子都不会发生。”悲伤终究满溢心间，落在舌尖与言语，苦涩酸楚得难以下咽。“我没有权势，也没有力量，厌倦了皇室的尔虞我诈，就自欺欺人地蒙眼忽视。最后还不是落得这番流浪追杀的境地。”

     

    “事实上，说不准下一秒你就会遇到所爱。”

   

    一个缠上一生的流氓。

   

    “你们或许会在暴雨夜里相遇，指节叩响而不仅是避雨木门，还可能是心扉。”

   

    或许在波士顿的天台酒吧，亲品一口弥散唇齿的香槟醇香，在微醺的晚风里，撞见喝得烂醉的诱人酒鬼。

   

    “或者在繁叶与光下，你被那头蠢猪撞地甩去一本书，而这巧合地砸在某个倒霉蛋的脑门，而这又巧合地恰是生命情人。”

   

    或者在长长的会议桌旁，巧合地撞见重要的合作商，而又巧合地发现，昨夜弥留的爱痕还巧合地勾在对方不由抿紧的唇瓣上。

   

    “他跟着你，关爱你照顾你，直至不知不觉中融入生活。”

     

    我缠着他，戏弄他却又保护他，直至相骂成为习惯，直至并肩陪伴延续未来。

     

    “那么在那一刻，你兴许就会拥抱幸福。”

   

    而那一刻，扣紧的十指向世界宣告归属。

   

    “毫无损失，除了赔上一生。”

   

    毫无所得，却又赚得余生。

   

    他为陷于悲伤的王子拉开一张美好的蓝图，一章已然发生在自己身上的过往回忆。阿尔弗雷德握紧了留有亚瑟的人生，同样的，他也不愿令这边的亚瑟独享孤寂。

   

    “你有什么把握，异乡人。”

   

    他抬起头来。祖母绿的双眸映落暖阳，打翻的金色颗粒拥抱朦胧，美好，漂亮，诚恳得又不似真实。

   

    “因为无论在哪个世界，哪个时空，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯总会爱上亚瑟•柯克兰。”他愿向这个世界祈祷，愿越过山河为王子寻求希望。陪在自己生命里的亚瑟拥抱了幸福，而这方的亚瑟也值得拥有一切。“我一直这样坚信，而且生活也拦不住命运的安排。”

   

    “假若命运成为阻挠你的缘由……”

     

    “那英雄我大概会抡起菜刀，用暴力手段折服这个狗屁不通的命运。”

   

    这是他们在异世界初遇的开端，也将是最纯挚的祝愿。

     

    “一派胡扯。”

    

    亚瑟拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，力度不大，与其说是不爽的报复，更似掩藏心情的蹩脚伪装。他探去双手，轻抚对方的乱发，像是好奇阳光的孩子，擦过这缕缕深金。

   

    “谢谢你。”

     

    一抹笑容挂在唇边。灿烂，不做作，干净清爽得宛若初醒异世刮来的和风。他们不存在于一个世界，也不可能越过这番界线。碧绿映落蔚蓝，彼此间的联系虽勉强能划分为源于爱恋，但更近于亲人间责任。阿尔弗雷德深爱为自己配上戒指的伴侣，而眼前的亚瑟，他的幸福也终会出现在下一个生命驿站。

   

    “我也如此。”

   

    就像是回眸一个未曾相遇的过往，已然拥获世间最美的自己，正带领懵懂不知的曾经，寻觅生命里注定的另一方。

     

    于是他伸出手，拥抱跟前等待未来的少年。

   

   

    然后他便直直地挨上一巴掌，抽在脸上，冲入舌尖的血腥带来火辣辣的疼。

     

    “谢天谢地，你总算醒了。”

     

    熟悉的身影映落眼帘，修身的黑西装与窄脚西裤，稍高不少的男人扫过自己身上一眼，便不掩嫌弃地擦了擦褪去手套的掌心。浅金色的碎发利落地为发胶别至耳后，皱起眉头间的不满只让人愿以吻抹去。他换上一件衬衫，钴蓝深得仿佛要溺死在这迷人的腰线。祖母绿的眼睛里映落自己的身影，不爽，愤怒，还夹杂对等的爱意——这是亚瑟所不曾拥有的，或许该说，是那个还没有遇到真爱前的孤独王子所向往和保留的宝贝。

     

    等等，昂贵的真皮座椅，既适合投资炒股又适合联机游戏的超大荧屏，以及这双仿佛在后悔结婚的双目，这该不会是……

     

    来不及多想也不愿意等待，阿尔弗雷德一把攥住对方的手腕。突如其来的蛮力折服了亚瑟的退路，近乎是靠咬的力量强制式地扯落手套。冰凉的触感落入温热的掌心，小小的圆环扣在修长的手指。如果地球没有末日，外星没有入侵，王耀少坑自己两万美金，这大概是婚戒。

   

    与自己左手无名指上的恰成一对。

     

    “亚瑟。”呼喊所爱的名字，收获对方习惯性的回应，阿尔弗雷德这才松了一口气。上帝保佑，自己总算从那个混账世界里回到当下。急忙上下摸打衣衫，昂贵的布料带来极好的触感——至少不如麻袋粗糙。“你知道吗，我做了一个梦。”

     

    “梦到你完成会谈然后继续待在办公室里惬意地睡懒觉吗。”

   

    亚瑟直言嘲讽。自己实在是太宠溺和放心这个长不大的男孩，傻傻地安排好一切后在会议室里等上对方整整三小时。不过由于合同细节的问题签约暂且推迟一事倒是后话。

     

    “我梦到你成为了王子，生活在一个茂密的原始森林，丑丑的蘑菇屋就是你的家，阁楼还很没品调地养了一头猪。”

   

    “好极了，快来人把这个还没有睡醒的总裁拉下去提神醒脑，完全不介意使用暴力手段。”

    

    对方看起来不以为意，仍然沉浸在自己故意迟到（至少在亚瑟看来）的愤怒里，说出来的每一句话都扎满了刺。

     

    “你会舍不得的。”阿尔弗雷德可咬准了恋人口是心非的性格。“我摔在丛林里，挥着斧头来到你的跟前。”

     

    “……你是打算谋杀亲夫吗？”

   

    “事实上你动手得比我还快，哪怕是在梦里料理也是一如既往的劲爆。”

     

    “有时候你可真该闭上嘴。”狠狠地冲身后的男人回赠一句暗骂，亚瑟朝门迈开步伐。然而施加在腰际的力量却阻拦了他的前路，介乎于挣脱和强制间的力道实在狡猾。无奈地叹了一口气，他回过身来，双臂自觉地环上对方的脖颈，但挂在嘴边的言语仍带有不满怨气。“然后呢，你那个滑稽幼稚的美梦。”

     

    “勉勉强强。”像是想起什么，阿尔弗雷德猛然地加大落于腰际的力量，突如其来的带动险些令金丝相缠间的双唇相撞。“这么说来，你还欠我一样东西。”

   

    “什么？”那家伙的力量实在是大得可怕，两只手掐在腰际夺去挣脱也罢，还十分不老实地上下摸索。

   

  阿尔弗雷德将脑袋埋入所爱的脖颈，熟悉的味道滑落鼻翼，玫瑰的雅调混上红茶的余韵，清新而又迷人至极。

   

    “一个吻。”

   

    濒死的公主在王子的唇上找到美满的未来，而作为误入异世的白雪公主，自己也朝留在现世的王子殿下讨要亲吻，似乎也合情合理。

   

    “这玩意你还是回去梦里讨要吧。”

   

    “你知道我只要你的。”

    

    隔着衣衫布料，男人的声音听起来有些沉闷，像是大型动物的蹩脚撒娇。然而亚瑟知道，这家伙就是吃人不吐骨头的狡猾捕食者。

   

    “休想用这种甜言蜜语来讨好我。”

   

    “那换个说法，”蔚蓝的双眸若有所思地转了转眼睛，烈略过对方那偏浅的双唇，阿尔弗雷德只想凭啃咬与深索将可爱的软肉染上属于自己的妖魅鲜红。“你的上司命令你张开嘴好好地吻上我的双唇。”好在占股高低上自己占据优势，多亏了这点伎俩，自己不知道借此谋得多少办公室甜蜜索有。

     

    “得了吧你这个下半身思考的混账。”

   

     亚瑟用力地推打圈住自己的家伙，可无奈拳头迎上对方温柔轻抚的掌心，双手被控制后哪怕脸上不争气的羞涩也无法伸手掩饰。

   

    “你会给我的。”

   

    男人笑得心满意足，淡定自若的态度仿佛在无声张扬。

   

    “恃宠而骄的家伙。”

   

    他低声暗骂，但脸颊不再故意别开。

   

    “一贯如此。”

   

    他扣住所爱的下巴，探去索求前的瞬间，扬起一抹幸福的浅笑。

     

   

    滑稽的童话终会归于现实的所存。

   

    愿远方的你，也能遇见值得交付一生的爱人。

     

    他无声祝愿，搂紧了自己一生的归属。

     

   

End.


End file.
